Yang diinginkan Tobi
by Black Card
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Akatsuki, terutama Tobi.Warning: awal-awal bahasa akan sedikit nyeleneh. NO YAOI dan NO LEMON DKK, Fic drabble pertama Author... Terima flame


'**Yang dinginkan Tobi'**

**Warning: seperti biasa…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Humor**

**Rate: T untuk bahasa..**

Someone POV

Kulihat lagi dirinya, masih sama seperti yg tadi. Kulitnya pun masih menggoda tuk dijamah oleh lidahku ini. Warna rambutnya yang orange membuat kedua mataku tak dapat terlepas darinya. Kupandangi terus dirinya sampai diriku puas.

Kutahu berapa kali ku mencoba tuk memuaskan hasrat ini hanya dengan melihat mu, itu tak akan cukup walau ku memandangi mu terus sampai kedua mataku memanas. Ingin rasanya kumelumatnya, melihat rambutnya yg tampak mengkilat terkena sinar matahari. Walau kau sekarang berada didekatku tapi bila ku tak dapat merasakan sensasinya, maka kau terasa begitu jauh dariku.

Walau ku tau usia ku sudah tak pantas tuk menikmatimu, dan lidah ini, gigi ini sudah terlalu tua tuk menjamahmu, tapi hasrat ini seakan bergolara didalam sanu bariku ini.

Kau tampak tenang 'digengaman'ku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Karena hati ini tak menginginkanmu menjauh dariku, barang sejengkalpun. Mata ini tak bosanya memandangi mu terus menerus, walau katarak mulai hinggap dimataku.

Ku tau, bahwa bila ku nekat menerkammu maka diriku ini akan semakin jauh darimu, dari rasa yg kau berikan ketika lidahku menjamahmu. Ingin rasanya ku berteriak 'Tolonglah ku mohon hanya sekali saja!' dengan berderai air mata, tapi ku tau itu percuma. Karena topeng orange ku ini menutupi seluruh bagian mukaku kecuali mata kanan ku.

Dengan dandanan yg begitu norak, mereka menjauhkanmu dariku saat ku baru beberapa detik merasakan aroma orangemu yg menggoda. Dengan tangan sedingin batu, seorang pria bercadar menadahkan tangannya didepan kepalaku, seperti menagih sesuatu yg penting. Tapi karena kejeniusan otakku ini maka ku tak tau apa yg diinginkannya.

Dan datanglah seorang pria berambut pirang panjang kehadapan ku yg sedang duduk manis dilantai yg dingin ini.

"Tobi~ sudah ku bilang jangan makan permen lagi un! Kaukan baru saja ke dokter gigi un!" kata pria berambut pirang yg juga merupakan patnerku itu.

"Hueee… senpai jahat permen rasa orange itu permen kesukaanku!" kataku memberi pembelaan untuk diriku.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh un! Gigimu terlalu tua untuk makan ini un!" katanya sambil memakan mu dengan mulutnya yg bau jengkol, pete, sampah basah, ammonia(?) dan membuatku yg berada didepannya ini tutup hidung pakai penjepit jemuran. Namun disayangkan sekali bau mulutnya ternyata begitu dahsyat sampai hidungku yg sudah memerah karena menggunakan jepitan jemuran dibalik topengku ini masih dapat merasakan baunya.

Karena baunya yg begitu dahsyat, Aku pun tergeletak tak berdaya ditempat alias pingsan.

End of someone POV

"Eh? Kok malah tidur un? dengarkan orang bicara woi un!" kata manusia yg sampai sekarang PBB belum bisa menentukan apa jenis kelaminnya itu, yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ia bernama Deidara.

"Dei, dia itu nggak tidur, tapi pingsan!" kata seorang pria bermuka baby face yg imut nan ganteng itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Deidara dengan satu jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sibuk memancing di salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Eh, masa iya sih un? perasaan dia tidur kok un!" kata Deidara ngototnya minta ampun.

"Kalau tak percaya, silahkan lepas topengnya!" saran pria bermuka baby face itu, yg bernama Sasori. Sangat disayangankan sekali, pria tampan seperti dia joroknya minta ampun.

Sreeettt…

Deidara membuka topeng Tobi bersamaan dengan para anggota Akatsuki lainnya yg datang kesana setelah selesai menaruh di gudang persedian permen Tobi yg berjumlah bungkus permen.

Dan dengan seketika seluruh anggota Akatsuki yg berada disana pingsan setelah melihat muka Tobi yg sebenarnya kecuali Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Kenapa mereka tidak pingsan? Zetsu sih ketinggalan dibelakang saat Akatsuki yg lainnya mengalami acara pingsan masal, sedangkan Kakuzu sih lagi ngitung utang para anggota Akatsuki.

"Eh? Kok pada pingsan semua? terus siapa yg bakal bayar utang buat berobatnya Tobi ke dokter gigi?" tanya Kakuzu pada tubuh anggota Akatsuki yg sedang terkapar pingsan.

"Oi Tob! Bay-" dan pada saat ia mendekat pada Tobi, Kakuzu sempat bertatap muka dengan Tobi tanpa topeng, dengan seketika Kakuzu ikutan pingsan ditempat.

Ada yg kepingin tau wajah Tobi kayak gimana? Seperti inilah diskripsinya, keriput 7 lipatan dibawah kantung matanya, memakai lipstick menor dibagian mulut, dan menggunakan bedak belepotan yg membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup yg lagi pingsan.

"Kok pada pingsan semua? ikut pingsan aja." kata Zetsu yg setelah itu ikutan pingsan bersama anggota Akatsuki yg lainnya.

Akhirnya seluruh anggota Akatsuki pingsan berjamah…

**TAMAT dengan gajenya…**

Sorry kalau ada typo, gaje, sangar dll…

Ini drabble pertama Author numpang lewat ini dan buatnya buru-buru, karena lagi disekolah…

Maaf bila abal..

Mind to Review … Terima Flame…


End file.
